Jake's New Life
by daniknox126
Summary: This story takes place next summer 2018. The fallout of the 2 Jason's is over. SB is Jason Morgan and BM is Andrew Moore, his twin. What happens now? Liz Jake Doe


Hi everyone this is my first fanfic, but I just had to get it down on paper.

This story takes place next summer 2018. The fallout of the 2 Jason's is over. SB is Jason Morgan and BM is Andrew Moore, his twin

~Chapter 1~

Elizabeth was sitting alone in the park. So much had changed for her and the town of Port Charles over the last few months. With the boys off at Lila's Camp, it was nice to have a moment to clear her head and be alone.

"Elizabeth"

Elizabeth turned to face the voice of the man who she and the rest of Port Charles had thought was Jason Morgan for three years. Now everyone knew that he was actually Andrew Moore, Jason's twin brother.

Turning to the man she replied, "I'm surprised to see you. I thought you were still out of town."

He sat next to her on the bench, "I just got back and came to the park to think."

"I guess we both had the same idea" she stated quietly.

The truth had come out in December of last year that he was really Andrew Moore, Jason's twin while the man who had been in the Russian clinic known as Patient 6 was the real Jason Morgan. All anyone knew at this point was that when Jason was shot in 2012 and kicked in the water, he was retrieved by Helena Cassadine and put in Chriten Clark Clinic. Somehow Andrew Moore, his twin, was already there and doctors (like Andre and Dr. Klein) experimented on the brothers. All Jason Morgan's memories were implanted into Andrew, who lost all of his own memories. Robin Scorpio who was held captive and forced to work at the clinic, only worked with Jason Morgan. She did not know there was a twin. The man that escaped and who was hit by Ava Jerome's car was actually Andrew. When the clinic was destroyed, Helena was able to transfer Jason Morgan to a Russian clinic where he remained until he could escape.

Even though Franco tried to lie and keep the truth, he finally came clean. Elizabeth couldn't forgive Franco for keeping such a big lie, and they broke up. Sam chose to be with Jason but also acknowledged the daughter she had with Andrew. Andrew's world was shaken and he left town in January, finally coming back that summer.

"How are you doing?" she asked him finally.

He gave a sarcastic laugh. "I really don't know. I thought getting away would help me but I still feel as lost as ever.

Everything I thought I knew is gone. I have a new name but still all the same memories that really belong to another man. I feel like I am Jake Doe all over again. Not knowing my past or who I am."

She was quiet. She couldn't imagine how he felt. On top of that, they hadn't been close since they broke up because of her lie. She still felt pain at how she had kept the truth (or what she thought was) from him.

"I am so sorry." She said finally.

"I know. Everyone is. It's not his fault I was living his life. And he has every right to come back and claim it. But who am I supposed to be now?"

They both sat there for a moment, quiet. Until he turned to face her. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry for how I treated you after I thought I was Jason Morgan. Maybe you shouldn't have lied, but for me to stay so cold towards you was wrong. I truly loved you and thought we shared a son together. That should have been enough to remain friendly."

She was shocked. "You have nothing to apologize for. I should have come clean the moment Nikolas told me. I should have trusted that our love was strong enough for you to stay with me but I didn't. I was….."

He stopped her. "While I was gone, I thought long and hard about the years since I woke up from that car accident. I don't know anything about my past as Andrew Moore. And the Jason memories I have aren't mine. But while I was Jake Doe….those memories are mine. Those experiences are mine. And you are a part of that.

I just need to know…before Nikolas told you who you thought I was, was how you felt about us real?"

She took his hands in hers, "Of course it was real! I loved Jake Doe and felt a connection to him the moment he woke up. Thinking you were Jason….well then it made sense why I felt the way I did. But I already loved you." By now she was crying. She had thought she let go of all that hurt.

"You don't know what it means to hear you say what we had was real. Sam only loved who she thought was Jason Morgan. The only time I was my own person was when I was Jake Doe and that's who you loved?" He questioned her because he needed to know for sure. Nothing in his life was real or certain anymore.

"Yes. I loved you even before." She whispered.

They were quiet again. Where did you go from here? What do you say next?

Finally, he spoke up. "I'm changing my name to Jake Moore. I don't remember being Andrew and I don't know if I ever will. The only time I was myself and not someone else was as Jake Doe. But I don't think Doe is a proper last name."

"So, you're sticking around town?" she asked him.

"My daughter is here, and I really don't have anywhere else to go. I'm going to start Private Investigation work with Curtis. Other than you, he's the only friend I have that doesn't see me as Jason Morgan. So, I can trust him.

She smiled faintly, "So we're friends now?"

"I need all the friends I can get right now. I'm willing to set the past aside if you can let go of how I've treated you. You accepted me and loved me before anyone else did and I'd like to build off that. If that's ok?"

"I'd like that too….Jake."

Please RR!


End file.
